


Just A Man

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Gen, caring Atreus, sad dad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew he was just a man.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Just A Man

He hated seeing his father cry. 

It rarely happens- the first time being 5 years ago when he had just turned 12 and had tried to go out to fight at one of the more dangerous parts on Midgard on his own. 

He assumed that because of his age and years of training he'd be able to.

He, of course, got _injured_.

He never saw so much bood and tears. His blood, his father's tears. 

He still feels guilty about that day, being reminded of it at times like this. 

Atreus slowly sat up on his cot, furs falling to reveal his pale chest, still skinny yet a bit better of a build, as he carefully slid off and to his feet. 

He hesitantly tiptoed closer to where his father lay, hand covering his face, other gripping the furs that lay under him. 

He paused in front of him, unsure and worried as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

He opens his mouth to speak, to say _something_ , when his father suddenly stills- breath falling short as to stifle his quiet sounds of distress.

"...go back to sleep, Atreus."

Atreus' breath leaves him with a sigh as he shakes his head, unclasping his hands as he came closer. His father inhaled sharply, still tense as his son kneeled, reaching for his hand. 

Kratos didn't allow it to budge, pride and fear of inadequacy making him unwilling.

He didn't want Atreus to ever see him such a way. He wanted to be strong for him- s _eem_ strong for him.

Atreus looks sympathetically to where his father's face would be if not covered by his palm, gently placing his hand on top of his. He frowns even more when his father flinches under him, hurt.

"You're just a man. You needn't be so strong all the time."

Atreus moves his hand and kisses Kratos' carefully, soft lips on his eyeing his father's reaction all the while. He removes his lips after a moment of silence. 

He goes to stand up, accepting that his father wanted to suffer alone this night. He pauses as his hand is suddenly grabbed firm- but not _harsh_.

Desperate. But tempered with pride and fear.

Fear of asking for too much and _instead_ demanding for it accidentally.

Atreus turns and sits by his father, holding his hand just as firm as he caught his eyes. Dark amber, filled with pains too deep for him to decipher, too repressed by regret.

He most likely would never to know the truth for most of them. 

For now he laid by his father as he made room quietly, not releasing his hand as he placed his forhead against a warm chest.

For now he'll decipher the moment, finding in the end that his father was just a man. A man hurt too many times.

But he already knew that.


End file.
